


Contentment

by sassy941



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy941/pseuds/sassy941
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your basic PWP. It's my first time writing a PWP, so this was a little bit of practice piece for me.</p>
<p> Draco comes home after a long day of work to see his lover sleeping on the couch, and fun times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contentment

“Harry,” Draco called out while entering their flat. He hung his robes up on the hook by the door before glancing around curiously. “Love, are you home?”

He turned the corner into the living room and smiled fondly when he saw a tan arm hanging off the edge of the couch.

_He must’ve been waiting up for me._

Draco worked as a Potion Master in his own shop ran in Diagon Alley. The Minister had been hounding his team about creating a new version of the Wolfsbane potion in order to try and promote some good publicity for him. He and his lover had not really had any time to be intimate the last few weeks and Draco was craving Harry’s touch. He could feel his trousers tightening the longer he let his thoughts wander. Draco walked over and stood in front of the sleeping man, allowing his eyes to hungrily rake over him.

He was wearing Draco’s favorite green, satin pajama bottoms that hung obscenely low on his hips, and from what Draco could see, there was nothing underneath them. His eyes moved up to Harry’s tan chest, rising and falling slowly. Draco resisted the urge to run his hand over the soft skin. Harry’s face was covered with a slight stubble, and his glasses lay crooked on his face.

Draco reached forward to take off the sleeping man’s glasses and was startled when he felt a hand grab his wrist.

_Auror instincts even when he’s asleep._

“Love, it’s just me.”

“Sorry,” said a sleepy voice. “I didn’t know you’d be home tonight.”

Draco sat down on the coffee table and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Harry’s forehead, trying to ignore his twitching cock when Harry gave a sleepy moan.

“I missed you,” Harry whispered, tracing his fingers gently over the blonde’s face.

Draco grabbed the hand on his face and kissed it softly. “I missed you too.”

Harry smiled and Draco felt his heart stutter, he would never get over how handsome the man lying in front of him was. Draco leaned forward again and placed a quick kiss on Harry’s lips, smiling when Harry pulled him back down. Draco could feel strong hands tugging him forward, silently asking to join him on the couch.

“We can’t both fit,” Draco said with a slight laugh at the pout Harry was giving him.

“Lay on top of me then.”

Draco raised his eyebrows and felt his pants tighten more, not missing the quick look Harry gave to his lower half. Sighing softly, Draco climbed on top of Harry, positioning his legs between the tan ones and resting his face in the crook of Harry’s neck. He wasn’t surprised to feel something swelling against his thigh.

“Is that your wand or are you just happy to see me?” Draco whispered into Harry’s ear, nibbling slightly on the lobe.

A deep rumble came from Harry’s chest and strong arms wrapped around his waist. “That was awful, Draco.”

Draco just shrugged and started placing soft kisses on Harry’s neck, sucking lightly as he moved downwards.

“Draco,” Harry moaned, grinding his hips into Draco’s. “Please…”

Draco could feel himself breathing harder as Harry continued the motion of his hips, their cocks rubbing together wonderfully. “Fuck, Harry.”

Draco glanced up and bit back a groan when he saw emerald eyes looking down at him, blown wide with lust.

“Suck me, Draco,” Harry said huskily, the command sending shivers down Draco’s body. He nodded at the man above him and continued trailing kisses down Harry’s body. Stopping at the tan man’s nipples, Draco grazed his teeth over them.

“Oh god,” Harry gasped out, his hips arching upwards.

Draco flicked his tongue against them before roughly sucking one and pinching the other one with his free hand. Harry was mumbling incoherently above him and thrusting his hips against Draco’s body, searching for any type of friction.

“Please, Draco,” Harry moaned desperately while he twisted his hand’s in the blond locks.

Taking pity on the man above him, Draco leaned back and slowly pulled down the pajama bottoms, unconsciously licking his lips when Harry’s cock sprung out. Harry’s cock was beautiful, if cocks could be considered that way, it was thick and longer than average. A pearly drop was sliding down the shaft and Draco quickly leaned forward to lick it up.

“Draco,” Harry groaned out. “Please don’t tease me.”

Draco smiled up at Harry and while keeping eye contact he took him entirely in his mouth. Harry gripped the couch tightly and panted heavily, resisting the urge to thrust upwards into the warmth. Draco would never admit it out loud, but he loved the way Harry’s cock sat in his mouth. He began running his tongue along the underside of it, knowing Harry had a sensitive spot. He moaned when he felt Harry grab his hair to hold him in place as he fucked his mouth.

“Oh, yes, yes, yes…take it, Draco,” Harry hissed as he lifted his hips. “Fuck, I’m already close.”

Draco began bobbing his head in time with Harry’s thrusts, palming his own erection as Harry’s moans grew in volume. He could feel spit leaking down his face and had to resist the urge to wipe his mouth off.

“I’m-I’m coming, love,” Harry warned as he tried to lift Draco’s head but the blond grabbed Harry’s hips and kept sucking. A few more thrusts and Draco felt the milky fluid coating his tongue.

Harry reached up and quickly undid the buttons on the Draco's shirt, gently sliding it off of him. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

Draco felt himself flush and opened his mouth to reply, a moan escaping instead.

Harry had leaned forward and began sucking on his chest, gently nibbling on his nipple. Green eyes caught his and he could feel Harry smirking at him.

“Bastard. You know what that does to me,” Draco said breathlessly as Harry moved to his other nipple. “Oh, Harry.”

Harry laughed quietly and gave his chest one last kiss before pulling the blonde down to him. Draco quickly took control of the kiss, moaning when he felt strong hands grabbing at his hips.

_That’ll leave bruises._

He was intoxicated by the taste of his lover, it was something he’d never tire of. They kissed softly for a bit before he began kissing down the stubbly jawline, moaning when Harry thrust his hips upwards, seeking friction, again. “Take your clothes off.”

Draco shivered at the breathless tone Harry had used and reached for his wand, sending his clothes to place he didn’t care about at the moment. Both men moaned at the sudden skin to skin contact. Harry pulled Draco back down towards him and their kisses and touches turned urgent. It felt like Harry’s hands were everywhere at once and Draco couldn’t help groaning. He was pulling roughly on the soft, black hair as Harry traced the seam of his lips. Draco opened his mouth and moaned when Harry’s tongue slid inside, matching the thrusts of their hips. Harry reached down and cupped Draco’s ass in his hands, making their cocks slide together, already slick with their pre-cum.

“I want you,” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear. “Please, I’m already ready.”

“Merlin, Harry,” Draco moaned, arching his back into Harry’s touch. The smaller man quickly flipped them over so that he was on top before lifting his body up and guiding Draco’s cock inside him. Draco had to close his eyes so he didn’t come immediately when he felt the tight warmth surrounding him. “Oh, Harry,” Draco whispered over, and over until he was fully sheathed inside him.

Harry paused for a second to adjust before he leaned down close to Draco. “Fuck me.”

That was all the blonde needed to hear before he grabbed Harry’s hips and starting slamming his hips forward.

“ _Yes yes yes_ ,” Harry moaned out, roughly fisting his own cock, his head thrown back and his mouth open. “Oh, god.”

Draco pulled Harry down towards him and kissed him roughly, their teeth clashing together and tongues tangling with each other. Too soon, Draco could feel his body tightening and he knew he was close. “Come for me, Harry.”

Harry started riding Draco, his groan echoing in the room when he found his sweet spot. Draco grabbed Harry’s leaking cock and started stroking him, feeling his own cock twitch at the noises Harry was making above him.

He could feel Harry’s hips jerking erratically and he knew his lover was close.

“Come for me, Harry. I want to see you,” Draco whispered again, his hand still stroking Harry’s cock.

Harry started moving faster, his eyes clenched tightly shut in concentration, soon enough Harry was shouting Draco’s name as his lover pumped his release from him.

Watching Harry come undone is what made Draco’s orgasm slam into him, his hips thrusting deep inside Harry.

Harry waved his hand over the both of them to clean them up before he rested his body against Draco’s. “God, that was so great.”

Draco was running his hand through Harry’s damp hair. “Maybe I should work late more often.”

Harry laughed before capturing Draco’s lips in a fierce, possessive kiss. “I love you.”

Draco felt his lips quirk against Harry’s mouth. “You’re just saying that because I'm a mind blowing shag.” Harry gave him that smile that made his stomach turn into mush and the blond man leaned forward again to claim the kiss swollen lips. “But I love you too.”

Harry rested his head in the crook of Draco’s neck and ran his fingers slowly over the pale flesh. Both men knew that if they stayed on the couch any longer they would wake up with aches in the morning, but they didn’t care.

A feeling of contentment had filled them, and that was worth aching over.  

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the summary, this was my first PWP but I am hoping to keep them coming! (Hehehe) I hope you enjoyed this little practice piece though. Thanks for reading!


End file.
